Wave to Wags (song)
"Wave To Wags" is another song about Wags where everybody waves to him. Origins The song describes what Wags does when everybody waves to him. Production Greg provides the lead vocals, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman provide the backing vocals, and Jeff provides Wags' voice. Song Credits * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: ? * Original Idea: ? * Publisher: EMI Music/Control Musicians * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Wags's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Terry Murray * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Piccolo Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Clapping - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Lyrics Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff. (keyboard music starts playing) Greg: Well, he's big with lots of fur. He's got a great big bark that you might have heard. + Other Wiggles: Hey everybody, wave to Wags, wave to Wags the Dog. (Wags: Ruff, ruff.) He wags his tail, he kicks his legs. Yes, he loves that bacon and he loves those eggs. + Other Wiggles: Hey everybody, wave to Wags, wave to Wags the Dog. Wags: Ruff, ruff. Greg: Why don't you scratch a bit, Wags? Wags: (scratching) Greg: Bark a bit, Wags. Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff. Greg: Dance around, Wags, like we know that you can do. Wags: Ruff, ruff. Greg: He loves to dig, he loves to run. He sometimes sleeps in the midday sun. + Other Wiggles: Hey everybody, wave to Wags, wave to Wags the Dog. Wags: Ruff, ruff. Greg: Hey everybody, how about a big clap for Wags the dancing dog. Wags: (barking) Greg: Oh, that's great dancing there, Wags, cool. Why don't you scratch a bit, Wags? Wags: (scratching) Bark a bit, Wags. Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff. Dance around, Wags, like we know that you can do. Oh, yeah. Well, he's big with lots of fur. He's got a great big bark that you might have heard. + Other Wiggles: Hey everybody, wave to Wags, wave to Wags Hey everybody, wave to Wags, wave to Wags Hey everybody, wave to Wags, wave to Wags the Dog. Wags: Ruff, ruff. Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggle Time (re-recording) (As a concert clip) *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (Wiggle Puppets) *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! Album Appearance *Wake Up Jeff! *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff *Splish Splash Big Red Boat Gallery WavetoWags-Live.jpg|1998 live WavetoWags-NewZealandLive.jpg|New Zealand live Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs